Gone
by Eriksgal
Summary: Tk and Kari get in an arguement and Kari leaves, rated PG for possible future chapters
1. Default Chapter

This is a fic I wrote based on the song "Gone" by *NSYNC off of Celebrity album  
Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. If it was would I be writing fics, I think not::screams to everyone: THEY ARE NOT MINE!!!!  
  
Thoughts are in the squiggle things   
Lyrics are in Italics  
PS this is from TK's point of view   
  
"TK, I can't take this anymore, I am really sorry." Those were the last words I heard Kari say before she shut the door. I sat down on my bed and thought about what I could say to maybe get her to come back.  
\There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home, yeah.  
Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone.  
And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange.  
And maybe I was to blind to see that you needed a change.  
  
Was it something I said to make you turn away?   
To make you walk out an leave me cold  
If I could just find a way to make it so that you were here, right now\  
  
Chorus  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're   
Gone\  
"Kari, please talk to me what's wrong?" ~Geez you would think after 14 messages she would pick up, I mean I know she's home. ~  
Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do, won't you please  
Let me know  
The time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life  
without you  
And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to  
  
So I'll just hang around and find some things to do   
To take my mind off missing you  
And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love   
me too  
Please say you do, yeah  
  
Chorus-repeat  
  
What will I do if I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be  
Now that we are apart, am I still in you heart?  
Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me?  
~Kari, I really need to know am I still in your heart. ~  
Chorus-repeat  
  
  
OK, know that really sucked considering that was my first fic. I hope you all like it. I am thinking of continuing so if I can get at least 5 good reviews then I'll make a chapter two.  



	2. Please Remember Me

"PLEASE REMEMBER ME"   
This fic is based on the song by Tim McGraw.   
This is the second chapter to "Gone"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "Please Remember me." I only own my crazy imagination.  
  
This is Kari's point of view  
  
"Hey everyone, our next song is a tribute to someone by a good friend of mine, give it up for Kari Kamiya." Matt announced to everyone in the audience at his bands concert. Everyone clapped. "Thanks Matt, alright you guys I've had a bad week, I just left my boyfriend, and now I realize what a mistake it was. TK, if your watching, this song is for you."  
~When all our tears have reached the sea   
Part of you will live in me   
Way down deep inside my heart   
The days keep on coming without fail   
New wind is gonna find your sail   
That's where your journey starts  
  
CHORUS: You'll find better love Strong as it ever was   
Deep as the river runs   
Warm as the morning sun   
Please remember me~   
  
Flashback: Kari and Tk sitting on the porch watching the sun rise together.  
  
~Just like the waves down by the shore   
We're gonna keep on comin' back for more  
Cause we don't ever wanna stop   
Out in this brave new world you seek   
Oh the valleys and the peaks   
And I can see you on the top   
  
(repeat chorus)~   
  
Flashback: Kari and Tk walking through the woods carrying a picnic basket and blanket.  
  
~Remember me when you're out walkin'   
When snow falls high outside your door   
Late at night when you're not sleeping   
And moonlight falls across your floor   
When I can't hurt you anymore~   
  
Flashback: Kari's lying awake in the middle of the night after she left Tk, you can tell she's been crying.   
  
~(repeat chorus)  
Tk is at home watching his brother's concert. He sees Kari's performance and as he watches you can see a tear fall down his cheek.  
Please remember me~  
Kari lowered her head as she finished her song. "Tk, I hope you can forgive me, I never meant to hurt you." She walks off the stage as everyone applauds, as she walks you can see a single tear run down her cheek.   
  
  
Ok, I know this was pretty bad, I kinda wanted to finish this and get it up before school starts. Looks like I'll make it. Ok I have one more chapter I'm gonna write. After that if anyone has any ideas on how to continue it or for another fic, let me know. Please make sure to fill out the wonderful blue box at the bottom. Thanx.  



End file.
